


The Call

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Sheriff wanted was a nice mornings. Is that so much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

The Sheriff gently closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. “It’s too damn early in the morning for this shit.” He mumbled.

He shuffled back to the kitchen and mad a fresh pot of coffee and got two mugs out. The Sheriff was tapping his fingers against the counter thinking of ways this conversation will go.

“So umm…” Stiles said shyly from the doorway of the kitchen. “It was a witch.” His son mumbles out.

Well I guess he should say daughter.

Somehow Stiles has been changed into a girl and he just so happen to look just like this mother when she was that age.

“Deaton is trying to find a way to fix this. I just hope I’m not stuck like this long.” Stiles shifted from foot to foot.

“Coffee?” is all the Sheriff asked.

“Yes please.” Stiles shuffled over and took the coffee. The two sat in silence as they waited for the phone call from Deaton.


End file.
